Carl's Dilemma
by ThatStrangeFandomGirl
Summary: When Carl decides to tell his dad he likes Beth hilarity ensues and soon the whole prison knows about it. But once everything works out the two decide to go out but what else will happen? Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

"Dad this is stupid," Carl shouted as his dad walked on ignoring him.  
"Boy, if you want to impress a girl you gotta take her on a date." His dad smirked at the word.  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Carl muttered. Carl had decided to tell his dad his feelings for Beth. She was just so pretty and even though it was the end of the world she always smelled nice.  
"Of course you tell your old man. Who else would you tell one of the idiots running around this prison?" He asked reaching into his bag and pulling out some cologne. He tossed it across the cell at Carl and Carl stared at him. "You can't go impressing a lady smelling like walkers!" He was right...  
"Dad, I changed my mind. I-, I don't like her anymore." He lied to his dad.  
"Nice try boy. I won't embarrass you. Promise," he smirked. Carl sighed and sat on the bed as his dad looked around.  
"Lori!" Carl's dad shouted. Carl jumped up and widened his eyes.  
"No," Carl said shaking his head furiously, "You can not tell mom!" Carl's mom poked her head in the cell. Well they saw her stomach before they did her head. He wondered if maybe Beth would be as big and pregnant as his mom one day. He mentally slapped himself and returned his attention to his mother.  
"Problem?" Lori asked the two.  
No!" Carl shouted.  
His dad looked at him and shoved his hat over his eyes. "Yes."  
Lori looked at the two expectantly. "Well? What's the problem boys?" She asked the two. Carl looked at his dad pleadingly.  
"Carl likes a girl," Rick announced. Lori's face went from shock, to excitement, to horror, to hilarity. She starting holding back her laughter and fell to her knees. She grabbed Carl and pulled him close, well as close as she could, and hugged him tightly. It took Carl a moment to realize his mother was crying. Carl sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Before Carl even realized it almost everyone in the prison was trying to edge their way in to help Carl. All the women went to have 'girl talk' with Beth. When they came back they were all smiling and laughing like a bunch of fifth graders reporting to a boy that their friend 'like-liked' him. The guys told him that was a good sign usually. Maggie came in smirking at Carl.  
"Did you even think to ask my permission to date my sister?" She asked jokingly.  
Carl looked up nervously as all the guys around him snickered. "Was I supposed to?"  
She laughed, "I'm only kidding."  
Carl looked relieved for a moment before she threw a small box his way. Carl looked down at it questioningly.  
"What's this?" He asked opening it slowly. He gasped to find a ring inside the box.  
"You do plan on marrying her don't you?" She asked. He looked up hoping to see a sign that this was a joke but none came.  
"I... Well... I mean..." The entire cell erupted with laughter.  
"I'm just kidding Carl. That was my mothers ring. I pulled it out to teach you a lesson. Always ask the older sister." She smiled and Carl held out the box for her to take. She grinned.  
"Keep it. You might need it." She winked at him and the everyone laughed again. Carl set it down on the desk. Everyone looked up to the sound of crutches coming towards the cell.  
"Another quick lesson. When with the Farmers Daughter. Beware the farmer." She wasn't smiling this time. She walked away quickly just as Hershel entered. Everyone suddenly found things they needed to do in the cell block and left. Carl was quickly left alone with Hershel. Carl grinned and laughed nervously.  
"Word on the cell block is you're looking to go after my little girl," Hershel said making his way to sit on the bed.  
"No sir! Well I mean-, yes sir. But I'll treat her with respect and-," Hershel waved his hand at him and cut him off.  
"None of that boy. I've seen you two giving each other googly eyes. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Hershel said calmly. Carl sat down in a chair uneasily.  
"Son, if you're looking to date my daughter in this hell we call a world. You have my blessing," he placed a hand on Carl's shoulder. Carl nodded and they just sat in silence for a few moments before Hershel got up and hobbled out of the cell. Carl sat in the silence and sighed. Who knew Carl liking a girl would become the main source of entertainment for everyone around here. He heard footsteps and he jerked his head up.  
"Who now?" He asked rudely. "Beth!" He jumped up quickly and turned red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you it's just... Been a long day." When Carl finally felt he could meet her eyes he looked up and gasped. Beth had changed into fresh clean clothes like he had but she looked far better than he did in his fathers old button up shirt and a pair of clean jeans. She had her hair and skin cleaned of dirt and her nails weren't cracked and covered in dirt. It looked like a meteor had hit the earth and hit everything but her. And her dress. He didn't know where she found something so perfect but it was... perfect. It was just a plain white dress that went down to her knees but it was flawlessly white and she seemed to glow in it.  
"You look pretty," he choked out. Beth smiled and looked down at her feet. He realised her hair had been brushed and styled by the other girls and it added to her angelic glow.  
"You look pretty," he said again. She laughed and looked up from her feet.  
"You said that," she informed him, "you look nice yourself." He smiled at her and the just stood there before Daryl walked by and hissed at him.  
"Hats off around a lady." Carl quickly jerked the hat off his head to reveal his idiotically brushed long hair. Beth smiled at him.  
"You can keep the hat on," she told him with a laugh. He sighed placing the hat back on top of his head.  
"I think you look handsome in the hat." She said blushing. Carl choked on nothing but air in particular and the two laughed together. Carl felt as if everyone in the prison was watching them. As if reading his mind Beth piped up.  
"Come on. I want to show you somewhere," she said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the cell. Carl followed Beth out of the iron bars all while everyone around them pretended to be doing laundry or cleaning their guns.  
"Take a gun with you. Just in case," Rick said sternly. Carl nodded to where his gun holder was signaling he already had one on him and Rick nodded.  
"Have fun you two!" Lori shouted as the two walked away together.


	2. Chapter 2

"You smell nice," Beth commented as the two walked down the dark halls. This place had been cleared of walkers already when his dad and the others went on a walker spree.  
"So do you," Carl replied "you always smell nice though." Beth laughed and grabbed his hat off his head putting it on her own. He smiled at her and began to nervously play with his hands.  
"Can I hold your hand?" He asked quickly. Beth laughed and looked down at him.  
"You're asking?" She questioned. Carl swore under his breath.  
"Was I not supposed to?" He asked her stupidly. She tried to hold back her laughter but she was doing a poor job of it.  
"I guess it's polite to ask," she said to comfort him "you can." She added quickly. Carl perked up a bit and grasped her hand. After walking in silence for a bit the two turned a corner.  
"Where are we going?" Carl asked her continuing their slow pace down the hall.  
"Out," she said opening the door that led out the the basketball courts. Carl smiled and helped her down the stairs.  
"You're being so... Nice. A lot nicer than most guys," Beth commented.  
Carl shrugged. "It's nothing really, just being a Gentleman. If I were anything less both our dads would be after my ass." Beth laughed at that, but she knew it really wasn't much of a joke, for an old guy with one leg her dad was scary.  
"You know I used to play," Carl told Beth grabbing the faded orange ball. Beth smiled and nodded for him to show her. Carl aimed the ball at the hoop and threw it up at it but it bounced of the rim and rolled back to his feet. He laughed nervously.  
"I never said I was good." He informed her. She laughed and grabbed the ball throwing it to the hoop and getting it in.  
"Beginners luck," he scoffed. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Do I smell a challenge?" Beth smirked Carl laughed and nodded.  
"Bring it on," he teased going after the ball. Beth laughed and ran with the ball to the hoop.  
"That's traveling!" He shouted to her.  
"It's the end of the world, rules don't apply!" She laughed shooting up at the basket. Carl growled deep in the back of his throat and ran after the ball.

Ten minutes later the two were laughing and gasping for breath together. Beth grabbed the ball out of Carl's hands and winked at him throwing it to the hoop. The score was now 3-21, Carl would have given up long ago if it weren't for there being so much contact between the two. Beth's smile was suddenly wiped off her face when she looked of Carl's shoulder. She gasped and dropped the ball pointing a finger over his shoulder. Carl quickly whipped around and saw that a walker had found it's way in the gate. He gasped and pulled out his gun shooting the zombie through the head and it fell to the ground. All the walkers on the other of the fence heard the gunshot and began to stagger to the fence.  
"Get in the cell block! Go!" Carl screamed to Beth pushing her in through the door to the prison, Carl looked back to notice the walkers staggering into the prison yard.  
"Daddy!" Beth cried. "Rick! Anyone please!" Carl locked the door behind him and ran to Beth. She was bent over on the ground and he bent over and held her for a moment.  
"Okay, we need to get back to the others. Beth it's okay stand up and lets go," he said trying to calm her. Beth nodded and stood up running down the hall with Carl. Carl reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her along down the hall.  
"You didn't ask this time," she joked. Carl smiled a little at that but quickly snapped out of it.  
"Bad time," he said running into the cell clock. "Walkers! Prison yard! Too many!" He gasped breathing heavily. Rick stood up staring at him.  
"You two," he said pointing to Daryl and Glenn, "come with me. Carl you get up in the watch tower and try to shoot as many walkers as you can." Carl nodded and was about to go run there when he stopped.  
"I want Beth to come with me," he said looking over at Beth. Rick and Hershel exchanged looks and Hershel gave a nod.  
"Hershel you stay with the Lori, Maggie and Carol. Everyone be sure to carry a gun, just in case." Rick told them all. Everyone nodded and moved their separate ways. Carl grabbed a hold of Beth's hand and they started to run out of the cell when Carl heard his mom.  
"Awww, how cute." Carl gritted his teeth together and ran out with Beth.


	3. Chapter 3

After safely helping Beth up the stairs Carl took position aiming his gun and shooting two walkers. He looked at Beth who was shooting bullets over the walkers heads. He sighed and shook his head.  
"You'll waste all your ammo that way," he informed her, "here let me help." He grabbed his arms and aimed at the walkers she pulled the trigger and shot a walker and she smiled with glee. Carl thought he heard someone cough "Cliché." from down below but he decided to ignore it. Beth continued to shoot walkers now hitting them right it the head.  
"Just like that," Carl told her aiming his own gun up at the walkers. He heard a whistle and lowered his gun, that was the all clear signal. Everything must be cleared up then. Carl put his gun away and helped Beth down the stairs.  
"That was awfully fast..." Beth noted. Carl shrugged not quite thinking anything of it.  
"Race you," Carl said to Beth. Beth smiled brightly and started to run with Carl back to the Cell Block.

Beth ran into the Cell Block a few seconds before Carl did laughing with glee. Carl followed her in laughing and panting for breath. The two stopped for a second and looked around the room. Everyone was sitting around mournfully.  
"What... What happened?" Carl asked pulling out a chair for Beth then sitting next to her.  
Lori was the first to speak. "One of our own was shot," he informed the two teenagers. Beth's eyes widened with fear checking who was in the room but not everyone was around.  
"Who?" Carl asked quickly. Lori looked up at him sadly. "Who!?" He demanded.  
"Your father," she reported quickly "he was just grazed on the arm, but he won't make it without the proper supplies. Which we it just so happens we don't have." Carl's face turned to horror and he jumped up running into his dad's cell. Beth trotted after him and stood outside the already crowded cell. Carl pushed his way past Daryl and Glenn to see Hershel listening to his dad's heartbeat. His dad was unconscious on the bed and he looked at Hershel hopefully. Hershel looked doubtfully at him.  
"Someone needs to go on a run, hopefully if they get the proper things I can help him," he reported to everyone.  
"Me and Maggie can go," Glenn piped up. Maggie glared at him from her chair next to Lori, who was crying her eyes out. "Or me and Daryl."  
"No," said Carl stepping into the middle of the room "I'll go." Lori wiped away her tears shaking her head.  
"You can't drive, just stay here." Lori told him from across the room. Carl looked over at his mom and tried to think of an argument but it was Beth who spoke.  
"I had my learners permit," she revealed to everyone. Lori looked doubtful but everyone else seemed to think it was an okay idea. Glenn threw the car keys to Beth and Hershel nodded for them to go. The two ran out of the cell block and made their way to the cars.  
"Shouldn't we send someone with them?" Lori said sternly.  
"He's fourteen I don't think he's going to fu-, oof!" Daryl started before being elbowed in the ribs by Carol.  
"I trust them together, and if anything happens your boy knows who's coming for him," Hershel said almost pleasantly. Lori pushed herself up off of Maggie and made her way to Rick's cell.  
"They'll be fine," Glenn assured her taking her spot.

"Can you take a minor with your learners permit?" Carl asked hopping into the passenger seat. Beth shrugged.  
"End of the world, rules don't apply," she said sitting in the drivers seat sticking the key in the ignition. Carl smiled as She slammed her foot on the gas and the two sped off.

The two drove out for about twenty minutes before Beth pulled into the parking lot of a shopping center. Carl handed Beth a gun and pointed over to the Save Mart. The two ran over there quietly as they could. Carl tried to push the door open but it was locked.  
"Good sign," Beth said picking up a large rock. Carl stepped back from the window as Beth chucked the rock straight through the window. Carl cleared as much of the glass out as he could then jumped through into the store. He turned around and helped Beth through.  
"Stay away from the dairy, produce, and meat. That stuff will not be pretty," he told her holding up his flashlight. He opened the black duffle bag and ran with Beth to the canned foods. Everything was still on the shelves, not a thing taken. That struck him as odd but he started pouring food into it.  
"Cover me," Carl told her dropping soup into the bag.  
"Should we look for baby stuff?" Beth asked. Carl thought for a moment and nodded. The two ran through the halls grabbing as much food as they could. As they were running down an aisle Carl noticed Beth stop. He turned around and looked at what she was looking at. Toothbrushes. It had been a long time since everyone had brushed their teeth. He grabbed four tubes of toothpaste and brushes and took Beth to the baby section. He was grabbing formula while Beth grabbed bottles. He grabbed a few bibs and looked around.  
"Anything else?" He asked Beth. Beth looked around and walked forward to where something caught her eye.  
"Magazines," she told Carl grabbing them off the shelves. Carl began to grab some with her before he started laughing.  
"Look pre-apocalypse playboy," he said lifting it up. Beth giggled.  
"Good thing it isn't post-apocalypse, otherwise they'd be zombies or looking like me right about now," she joked. Carl tossed the magazine in the duffle.  
"I think you look really pretty. You always look really pretty," he said sheepishly. She smiled but didn't quite reply with what he expected.  
"What's the playboy for?" She asked the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile.  
"Daryl, I swear," he said quickly starting to blush. She laughed and closed up the dufflebag. As she was walking out the door Carl quickly grabbed the breath mints off the shelf and popped one in his mouth.

The two set the full bag in the van and grabbed a second one. They moved over the Kohl's and this one was unlocked. They walked in and just began piling clothes into the bag not really caring about size or style.  
"Baby clothes," Beth said quickly running over there.  
"Err, boy or girl?" He asked. Beth shrugged grabbing as many clothes as she could all different shades of pink and blue. He looked up at Beth.  
"Hey Beth..." He said as they picked up clothes.  
"Yeah?" She responded quickly grabbing a pair of jeans.  
"Did you want kids? You know before... this," He asked her. Beth stopped in the middle of the aisle and Carl ran into her back. She turned around to look at him.  
"Yeah... yeah I did. But that just seems impractical now," she said quickly moving on. Carl decided that it was best to not push the subject and continued to grab clothes.

The two threw the second duffle bag in the back and walked over to the pharmacy. They trotted in through the unlocked doors and Carl hopped over the counter in the back. He just started shoving all the medicine in the back into the bag as Beth walked around the shop. Just as Carl was about to drop the last bottle of painkillers in the bag he heard Beth scream.  
"Beth!" Carl said whipping his gun out and jumping over the counter. He ran to where her scream was and gasped. It was just one walked thank god. He shot the gun at the walked and grabbed Beth.  
"Are you okay? Did you get bit? Did it hurt you?" He asked quickly wrapping his arms around her.  
"I'm fine," she said starting to calm down a bit. Carl sighed and went back over to the medicine. He picked up the duffel bag and walked over to Beth. The two walked through the aisles together silently before Beth stopped and started to giggle. Carl looked where she was looking and rolled his eyes. He didn't see what was funny about condoms. She picked them up and threw them in the bag.  
"I'm going to give them to Maggie and Glenn in front of everyone," she informed him. That made him laugh a bit with her. The two left the store and were just about to leave when Beth stopped.  
"Come on we have one more place to go," she said grabbing Carl's arm and pulling him across the parking lot .

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really happy with the feed back and I'm updating as fast as I can! Thanks to you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Beth... this is an Ikea," Carl said walking in the door with her. Beth nodded happily as if this were the sainest idea she'd ever had.  
"We live in a prison Carl, we have a baby on the way I mean come on she'll need a crib and a high chair and other baby stuff," she said rolling her eyes knowing he didn't understand. "And I miss my intable," she muttered opening the door. Carl smiled at that and followed her in the store.  
"Real beds!" Beth shouted flopping down on one. Carl smiled and jumped on the one next to her. Beth stood up and jumped with him.  
"Ugh, I've missed this!" She said happily jumping from mattress to mattress. Carl followed her along until they reached the end and he hopped down. He helped Beth off the bed and she smiled at him.  
"You keep helping me, like I'm defenceless or something," she told him. Carl widened his eyes with worry, he wasn't aware she was upset by his helping her he just thought he was being a gentleman. She realized she had upset him and quickly added, "not that I mind!" Carl smiled and they started walking through the store. Everytime Beth would point at something that meant for Carl to add it to the cart. Strangely enough everything kind of matched, like his furniture back home did.

A few hours later the two pushed the heavy cart back to the van and were huffing and puffing. Carl smiled at Beth as the two loaded up the van. Carl wondered if this was what it was like to be newlyweds getting your first apartment and buying furniture together. He supposed he would never quite know that feeling. Something sparkled in the corner of his eye and suddenly an idea struck him.  
"Hey Beth, take your gun and run back to the Save Mart. I just remembered mom was having a craving for... jelly beans!" He said quickly. Beth raised an eyebrow but shrugged and pulled out her gun running back to the store. Carl smiled devilishly and ran across the parking lot to the store that had caught his eye.

Carl sighed not knowing what Beth would really want. Everything was so pretty. Carl found himself in a jewelry store looking at necklaces for Beth. He just wanted to get her something nice and simple. There were some strange open heart things he wasn't sure Beth would like much. Carl walked past the engagement rings, no way, and passed something that caught his eye. Promise Rings. Usually promise rings ment like I promise to remain a virgin until I'm married or I promise to marry you. But what if he promised something else...

Carl ran out of the shop with the ring in he had grabbed in his pocket. _Just in time_ he thought as Beth walked out of the store with a bag of candy in her hands.  
"Sorry it took so long, I really wasn't sure what kind to get her so I just got them all," she informed him. He nodded quickly and coughed nervously.  
"Um... Beth. I, I have something to tell you," he sputtered out. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? What's that?" She asked him with a smile. He reached nervously in his pocket. None of the down on one knee thing, that might scare her a little too soon.  
"Beth I... I found something. For you. And it's a promise," he started awkwardly pulling out the ring. Beth looked up at him nervously.  
"Before you freak out, I'm not asking you to marry me," Beth looked a little relieved at that. "What this is, it's a promise ring. And what I'm promising is..."_ I am so lame_ he thought in his head, "what I'm promising is... I promise to keep you safe. I will try as best as I can to protect you from walkers and to make sure that no one will ever hurt you." Carl honestly felt like the biggest loser in the world until Beth smiled at him and started crying.  
"I'm sorry!" He said quickly rushing to her. "I didn't want to upset you!" Then he realised Beth was laughing while she cried.  
"Carl... that. Is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she admitted with a smile.  
"So you accept!?" He asked happily. She covered her mouth as her tears streamed down her face and nodded. Carl gave her the ring and she slipped it on her ring finger and smiled at him. She wiped away her tears and bent over slightly kissing him lightly. She quickly broke the kiss.  
"Your dad," she remembered "come on lets get back." She hopped in the drivers seat and Carl sat next to her happily.  
"So are we... like. Dating now?" He asked her. She giggled and nodded.  
"I guess we are," she said.

**A/N: Defiantly not to sure about this chapter. I'm just worried you guys might not like it and that it's just sappy and lame, but they always say you are your worst critic. **


	5. Chapter 5

Beth parked the car and took a deep breath.  
"You ready?" She asked Carl unbuckling her seatbelt. Carl nodded and the two got out of the car. Everyone walked up to them looking worried.  
"What took you so long, we were starting to think maybe you were hurt," Lori stressed.  
"Sorry," Beth apologized before Carl could "we decided to get some food and clothes too." Lori nodded.  
"And we got something else too!" Carl announced excitedly opening the back of the van. Everyone looked questioningly at the boxes.  
"Furniture, you know baby stuff and tables and chairs. To make things more homey," Carl explained. Lori smiled and hugged Carl.  
"That was good thinking kid," Daryl said grabbing a box.  
"We also got a ton of tools and stuff," Carl said beginning to hand stuff out to take back to the cell block.

Once all the bags and boxes were in the cell block Carl opened the duffle from the drugstore and handed Hershel what he had asked for then proceeded to pass out magazines for everyone. Daryl smiled up at Carl.  
"For me kid?" He asked.  
"You know it," he replied. Everyone laughed but Carol snatched the playboy and Daryl looked defeated. Carl laughed and tossed his mom the jelly beans and she smiled at him. Beth's smile grew into an almost evil smile as she tossed the condoms Glenn's way. Glenn looked down at the box and coughed nervously. Everyone in the room fell into hysterics. Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl all got off their chairs sitting on the floors starting to put together one of the new bits of furniture they had bought. Carl began tapping his foot and him and Beth exchanged a look.  
"Something happened," Lori piped up from her chair. Carl jerked his head up to look at her, man she was good.  
"Yeah. Nothing big... not really." Beth glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"You're kidding. Not a big deal? While I was out getting the jelly beans, which I'm starting to think you made up, Carl got me a ring," Beth reported. All at once everyone reacted differently. Maggie dropped her screwdriver, Lori choked on a jelly bean, Daryl began to laugh hysterically with Glenn and Hershel poked his head out of the cell.  
"It's not an engagement ring!" Carl added quickly. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief and return to what they were doing. "It's a promise ring. I just thought... I dunno I thought it was a good idea." Everyone seemed to nod in agreement and continue what it was that they were doing.

That night about half the furniture had been put together , and Rick was in a stable condition. Everyone went to bed early for a well deserved rest. Very late in the night Beth woke with a start from yet another nightmare. She hadn't told anyone about the dreams that haunted her yet but she didn't feel safe here. She stood up out of her bed and walked out of her cell. She poked her head into Carl's cell to find him fast asleep in his bed. She bit her lip.  
"Carl," she whispered. He didn't move. "Carl," she whispered a bit louder. Maggie had always been a very light sleeper so she tiptoed into his cell and bent down beside him.  
"Carl," she whispered desperately shaking him. He quickly shot up out of bed with a paranoid look on his face. He looked next to him to see a terrified Beth looking at him.  
"Beth?" he asked squinting in the dark, "What are you doing here?" He sat up in bed and Beth sat down next to him.  
"I had a nightmare," she whispered back to him.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head and Carl just sat next to her for a little bit before Beth spoke again.  
"Can I sleep here tonight?" She pleaded. Carl looked at her surprised.  
"Course. But... why?" He asked her grabbing her hand.  
"I just... I don't feel safe on my own." She said. Carl nodded and stood up.  
"I made a promise to protect you," he reminded her as she lay down. He covered her with a blanket and sat down on the cold floor in front of the bed pointing his gun at the cell door to protect her from whatever it was she feared. Just before Beth fell asleep she reached down and grabbed Carl's other and and went to sleep.

**A/N: Omg I posted a ton today like I just have so much muse right now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Carl was woken abruptly by the light hit of a crutch in his gut. He opened his eyes and jumped back to see almost the whole prison looking down at him, Hershel in front poking Carl awake. Carl realised he hadn't let go of Beth's hand all night and didn't for one second lower his gun. He stood up and let go of Beth's hand quickly.  
"What were you doing boy?" Hershel asked. Carl looked down at Beth in his bed quickly.  
"Nothing happened I swear," he started "Beth had a nightmare in the middle of the night so she asked me to protect her because she didn't feel safe. And you see sir I made a promise to Beth so I got up out of bed and let her lay in my bed while I protected her." Carl took a deep breath after that because he was talking so fast he ran out of breath. Daryl, Glenn and Carol lost interest at that point and left. Carl was about to ask about his dad when suddenly Beth woke up surprised to find so many people staring down at her.  
"What are you all... doing here?" She asked sleepily sitting up.  
"You weren't in your bed. We got worried, thought maybe you..." Maggie paused "Never mind you're safe now that's all that matters." Beth stood up next to Carl and looked down at her feet.  
"I'm sorry to have scared you all," Beth apologized. Maggie smiled and stepped forward holding her sister in her arms.  
"If you were having nightmares why didn't you just come to me?" She asked Beth. Beth pulled back slightly and looked at Carl with a threatening look. Carl raised his hands in defense with a nervous look on his face. Everyone in the prison faded away until just Beth and Carl were standing alone together.  
"Why did you tell them?" Beth demanded.  
"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to! I just told them why you came in last night," he responded defensively. Beth sighed and rolled her eyes and just when it looked like she was going to punch him in the face, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly in her arms. Carl untensed himself and wrapped his arms around her back and the two just stood that way for a little bit. After a few moments Beth sighed.  
"We should see how your dad is doing," she said. Carl didn't want to leave ever but decided that the two should go see his dad. The two broke apart and Beth bent down and kissed him lightly. Carl liked kissing Beth, she was pretty and had soft lips. Carl coughed and started getting bashful and embarrassed around no one at all. He walked briskly out of the cell to go see his dad.  
"How's he doing?" Beth asked her dad looking down at Rick. Hershel nodded slowly.  
"Better," he told her as Carl walked in. Hershel stood up and hopped away on his crutches.  
"I'll leave you three alone," Hershel said. Carl and Beth sat next to each other and Carl looked at his dad.  
"Is he...?" Carl started.  
"Stable. Breathing. Heart rate is returning to normal," Beth informed him quickly. Carl nodded. Rick started to stir a little and Carl jumped up moving to his bed.  
"Dad?" He asked grabbing his hand. Rick groaned in pain and gripped Carl's hand tightly.  
"Ahhh-ha!" Rick screamed. Carl gasped and winced in pain at his hand.  
" Dad! Dad! Hershel my dad!" He screamed. Rick stopped his thrashing and screaming just as the entire prison came. Beth was shocked and in hysterics. Everyone stared.  
"Is-, is he-, dea-," she gasped. Hershel shook his head.  
"No he's fine. Just a reaction to the blood loss," Hershel said listening to his heart beat. Beth nodded shakily and stood up standing next to Carl. He grabbed her and she buried her head in his shoulder and he just held her. It was so odd, she was taller and older but she always leaned on him when she was scared, always trusted him to protect her, always wanted to be held and sheltered. He didn't deserve her, she deserved someone who could protect her, without needing a gun at his side at all times. Care for her and honestly hold her right. Carl clenched his teeth and shook his head pushing her away. He walked swiftly out of the cell. He stopped for a second when she called out for him.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered walking out of the cell block.****

A/N: Didn;t update because of Christmas and my family says I gotta spend time with them and blah. But this was a little more dramatic and less fluffyish soooo I hope you like it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Carl sat in the prison yard ripping small bits of cloth off his hat and tossing it to the side. After he'd taken off he killed a few stray walkers on his way and decided to get some sun. He decided this wasn't the best place to get away from memories of Beth. He stood up and was about to go mope somewhere else when he heard a door open. He jerked his head up half expected Beth coming to talk to him but instead it was Maggie.  
"Oh. Hey Maggie I was just going-,"  
"Just going to sit your butt on the bench and tell me what that was all about," she finished forcing him to sit. She sat next to him and looked at him.  
"Well?" She asked.  
"Well what!" Carl shouted standing up. Maggie looked taken aback by the outburst.  
"What was that about kid?"She asked keeping her cool. Carl grit his teeth together and threw his hat on the ground.  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that," he fumed.  
"If you're going to act like a kid, I'm going to call you one," she rebutted. He flared his nostrils and turned around. "Now you're going to sit down. And tell me why you just left Beth crying there like that." Carl supposed it'd be easier to run than resist but in some way the power behind her words made him sit down next to her and start spilling everything.  
"It's not that I don't like Beth, heck I might even... Nevermind. But it's just, Beth needs someone who'll be able protect her in this shit world-," Maggie interrupted him.  
"Language," she stated allowing him to continue. Carl nodded.  
"Sorry, anyway Beth needs someone who will protect her and guard her when something bad happens. I can't do that I'm fourteen! I can hardly protect myself!" He cried to her. Maggie shook her head.  
"I've seen you save half the people heres asses boy. You think you can't protect her. I don't think you've ever been more wrong," with that Maggie stood up and left Carl alone again. Carl ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed. He heard the door open and he kept his sight outside the fence.  
"Go away I'm done talking about it with you," he snapped.  
"Well I figured you'd be happy to see your old man again," Rick said with a smile. Carl jumped up.  
"Dad! Oh dad here let me help," he said grabbing hold of him and leading him to the bench.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," he muttered sitting down. Carl sat next to him and looked at his bandage worriedly.  
"You didn't have to come out here just to help me with my_ girl_ problems," Carl insisted.  
"Hush boy of course I did I'm your father. Now tell me what that was about in the cell," he said wincing in pain as he turned to face Carl.  
"I just-, it's not that I don't like her. I mean heck how could I not like her she's just so pretty and nice. But she's three years older, and when she needs a shoulder to cry on or someone to hold her she shouldn't have to crouch down for it!" He explained roughly balling up his fists in anger. Rick started laughing.  
"You made that poor girl cry because you feel inadequate? Boy that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," he struggled. Carl shook his head.  
" wouldn't understand. You a big bad cop who's constantly saving everyones ass. How could you even be close to understanding dad!?" He demanded. Carl shook his head and stood up leaving his dad alone on the bench. As he stormed down the hallway he heard a voice behind him.  
"Dramatic much?" The voice said. Carl stopped and waited for them to catch up.  
"What do you want Glenn?" He asked roughly shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Well I would ask what the Beth thing was about but the whole prison knows with your shouting," he joked.  
"Not in the mood," he seethed quickening his pace. Glenn rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"It was a joke, come on we're going to talk. Man to man," he said sitting him down on the floor.  
"You're the first person not to call me boy. Or kid. Or son," Carl told him.  
"That's because I'm not going to treat you that way, right now we are equals. Got that?" He asked. Carl nodded once and Glenn sat down next to him.  
"Now kid I know all about feeling inadequate trust me. It's normal when you're with a strong woman like Beth or Maggie. They were born tough and don't need a man to protect them. Makes you feel..."  
"Unmanly?" Carl provided.  
"Yeah. That. But Carl you don't need to feel bad about yourself. Just because you don't have to protect her doesn't mean she doesn't need you man. You're important to her," Glenn said punching him on the shoulder lightly. Carl nodded.  
"But that isn't the point. She's older and taller and needs someone who's older than she is," Carl explained.  
"Bull. Like she has a ton of options around here? Even if she did have boys her age lined up she'd still go after you dude. Now I think she deserves an apology," Glenn said standing up and offering his hand to Carl. Carl grabbed his hand and Glenn pulled him up. The two took off heading to the Cell Block together both feeling a little better.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm really sorry," Carl said walking down the hall holding hands with Beth.  
"You said that a hundred times and my response is still the same I forgive you," she said again.  
"Okay, okay I gottcha. So why did you ask me for this?" He asked as the two reached the guard tower. Beth shrugged.  
"Well I mean you could have asked anyone around here Glenn, or My dad, or even your dad," he told her following her up the stairs.  
"They aren't my boyfriend," she said pecking him lightly on the cheek. Carl smiled and the two walked over to the balcony.  
"Okay shooting is easy. You can hit the cans just fine and walkers are really no different they just... move." He told her. Beth nodded and pointed her gun at a walked and fired it. She looked to see it take a blow to the chest and she jumped in glee.  
"I hit it! Did you see Carl I hit it!?" She giggled. Carl nodded as she threw her arms around him.  
"Now a shot to the chest won't kill one but it'll slow it down. Try to hit them in the head," he offered. Beth tried again and grazed the top of the walkers head but didn't kill it.  
"Okay that was good. Make sure you account for the wind and everything," he told her. She nodded.

An hour later the two were walking out of the tower with no ammo in the gun. Beth had shot down four walkers and was holding her head high.  
"Thanks for all your help Carl," she said happily. Carl nodded.  
"Not a problem Beth, I want you to be well protected," he said. Beth grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers between his.  
"So Carl," Beth started.  
"Yeah?" He asked looking up at her.  
"You've never really had a girlfriend... Have you?" She asked pushing open the door. Carl shrugged.  
"If you count Marnie Fisher. But we were eight and she was using me for my milk," he smiled. Beth smiled too.  
"Well no, that wouldn't quite count. So then you've never kissed a girl, never held a girls hand, never... mind. Nevermind," she said quickly blushing.  
"Assuming my mom and grandma don't count, no I haven't," he admitted.  
"Okay. What about... the talk?" She asked. Carl's eyes flicked all around the hall avoiding eye contact.  
"I've had the talk yeah. With my mom and dad," he told her. Beth nodded. "Sophia too."  
"Sophia? You don't talk about her much," Beth said.  
"I don't like to. I always thought she was cute but she went missing and I didn't do anything about it," he said.  
"Right, well anyway... I think I'm going to bed now," she said as they arrived at the cell block.  
"Right yeah, me too. I'll... see ya," he said to her. She kissed him lightly and walked to her cell. What was that weird conversation about? he thought to himself as he crawled into his bed.  
"Night everyone!" He heard from Carol's cell. There was a string of well wishes and everyone went to sleep


	9. Chapter 9

Carl woke up that day with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he chose to ignore it and start getting dressed.  
"Hey Carl I was thinking today we coul-, oop!" He heard a hand clap and turned around horrified to see Beth standing there with her hand clapped tight over her eyes as he stood there in nothing but his underwear.  
"I'll come back later!" She yelped dashing out of the room. Carl groaned and flopped down on his bed with just his pants on. shoved his head into his pillow and screamed.  
"Hey you okay?" He heard his mom ask from the door.  
"Go! Away!" He shouted into his pillow. He heard footsteps as his mom walked away. He knew today was going to be a bad day. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked out of his cell for the forced group breakfast they had everyday. Carl sat in between his parents and looked down at the stale cereal. Yum. There wasn't even any milk for it so it was just plain dry, stale Cheerios. He looked up across the table and met Beth's eyes. She smiled at him softly and his face grew hot and he quickly looked back down at his bowl.  
"Can I be excused?" Carl asked standing up and leaving before anyone said otherwise.  
"Me too," Beth said quickly standing up and following Carl. Great now she can't even eat at the thought of me. Carl thought walking out of the cell block. Beth trotted out of the Cell Block after him.

"Carl! Carl wait! I'm sorry." Beth said running down the cell block after him. Carl stopped in the hallway and turned to face her.  
"Sorry for what Beth?" He asked her quickly. She opened her mouth and shut it again.  
"I... I guess... I'm sorry for not knocking?" She said uncertainly. Carl nodded and his serious face broke into a smile as he started to laugh. Beth started to laugh with him and soon enough the two were sitting in the hallway propped up against a wall talking and laughing.  
"Okay, so then we were in the car for three hours in the middle of the desert and my dad still insisted we were in the mountains!" Carl said through his laughter recalling his trip to Nevada with his family. Beth was laughing so hard at his stories she was crying and he loved watching her laugh.  
"It's a shame. You know if I ever have a kid of my own, or you have a kid of your own," he was trying to avoid sounding too clingy planning children. "They won't get memories like that. They'll be like 'yeah this one time I almost died. I had worse days.' you know?" Carl asked. Beth nodded and he could tell the mood was ruined and that they should just be on their way. He stood up offering Beth a hand and and helped her up and the two walked down the hall.  
"Sorry for ruining the mood..." He told her.  
"No it's fine, you said what was on your mind. But... Do you really want kids?" She asked. Carl shrugged.  
"I'm young. But I guess before this I always imagined having a kid and a job and a pretty wife. Seems silly now. Do you?" He asked her. She shook her head.  
"Bringing a child into this, no offense to your mother, is stupid. It'll live a short life and that's just cruel to an innocent life," she explained. Carl nodded, she had a point. But kids would be nice... They were safe in this prison. There was nothing stopping them from living there their whole lives right? Why not... What could it hurt? That was when everything started.****

I know it was short and suckish but you know school, and stress and urgh. I'm trying guys. 


End file.
